


SPIDERBIND

by timtamthebest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timtamthebest/pseuds/timtamthebest
Summary: Tony dreams of having Peter's plump ass for himself.





	SPIDERBIND

Tony sat in his chair overlooking his living room. There he gazed upon the many objects that hung from the walls and decorated the interior of his beach house. The fire place dimly lit the room creating shadows of the suit, the pictures, and the many superficial items he had thrown about to fill this house where he would spend his last days. They weren’t placed with any elegant design but were just lazily scattered creating a collage of his many accomplishments, and failures that was his life. After all the battles, after all the romances, weddings, and funerals, all that was left of Tony’s life were these images and products that filled his small beach home. He got up and poured himself a drink, it didn’t matter the flavour or the age of the drink, all he wanted was something that put him into a haze. A beautiful haze that would put him to sleep, and give him dreams of wars, red haired women, and young teen boys in well fitting suits that clung to their every curve. He dreamt of how if he knew how things would turn out, he would speak his heart and hopefully ravish the innocence of his youth, but no, instead, he played Father, what a stupid role, and tried to be the man he wished his father was. He should’ve taken the chance and rode that child till his ass was raw and he was cumming blood, he didn’t, he took the easy road, he played his part- the hero- and now is nothing more than an old horny man who was drinking shitty rum in some sad attempt to rekindle his past. Tony crushed his glass in his hand slicing his hand and filling the fresh wound with the shitty rum. He flinched, his stupid reaction angered him even more, filling him with that common rage that filled every angry unfulfilled old man. In his rage he looked at this room, this testament to his failure and missed chances.

“The boy is dust” he thought as he gazed at the picture he had of himself with him. A forced smile hung on his face as fake and unimportant as the many medals that were hanging from the head of some animal he decapitated in his rage, they meant nothing. He remembered when he killed that after thinking of his wife two weeks ago.

He was flying aimlessly trying to get thoughts of that tight young boy out of his head. It didn’t work. He reached mach ten blasting past thousands of trees. As he gazed at the changing landscape, he wondered how his wife was doing. That slut, she left him and took his daughter when he wouldn’t keep it up. How was he supposed to keep it up when she was so fat and plump now, god how she let herself bloat with age. She was looking like some courses that had just washed ashore, regardless of her appearance, he was too consumed with his fantasies of innocent young web singers to focus on his fat wife and boring, stupid daughter. She left for some lame, rich, man she made CEO of Stark Industries. During the divorce she somehow managed to rape his bank account, leaving him just enough to rot in that beach house that was now his tomb. His hateful imaginings left him in the clouds, keeping his eyes, not on the cliff side he was flying towards, but on fat women riding some cunt that was abusing his money. He smashed into the cliff side. He fell, bringing himself abruptly to the ground, a sad snowflake gracefully falling to annihilation. He was going to let himself die there, but JARVIS activated the emergency thrusts,saving his life, and turning the deer’s backside below him into a bloody pulp. He remembered the deer’s screams for help as it dragged it’s emptying half, creating this red line filled with guts and whatever was within the creature, that lead towards the helpless animal. Tony didn’t feel sorry for the animal, it got in the way. He was replenished by the damage he had caused, the life he had ended. It filled him with the joy, a school shooter must feel finally exacting revenge on his so called enemies. This was different, this was petty, angst-filled revenge, this was euphoric, closer to the feeling he had felt when pile driving the cum that would create his daughter into the filthy stank that was his wife. While he was thinking this, the animal had finally passed, taking with it, the moment of clarity that came with its pain. Tony took the animal’s head after that, then flew home after JARVIS made repairs to the suit. He left his own blood trail as he flew home to his tomb washing off the moment, it was gone- dust.

The head became a token to that moment. It seemed worthless now. He hated the smell that came from the rotting head, why did he just take it? He was so stupid, all these things that hung from his walls were worthless, objects that built the Tony he once was, the man that once saved many, that once fucked many, and was once idolized by many, but now he sat in this shitty beach house with a rotting deer head. 

That Tony died when they failed, when Thanos snapped his fingers. How could such a simple act, bring so much hate, and sadness? 

He remembered how terribly he and Pepper fucked after that snap; How empty it was. The only way he could make himself hard was when she cried, a common occurrence considering that he beat her on the daily. Their sex went from the loving embrace that only two lovers could make to forcibly tying her up, forcing her to do things she hated, just so he could feel good again, feel like the Tony that was hung on these walls. For brief moments, as he lashed at her back with a whip as she shuddered and wailed, he felt happy, he felt that same feeling he got when he was playing Dad for peter, he felt the same thing he felt as he stood up and stared at that half-deer screaming creating that hot wet trail of blood that he wanted to slide in. 

“The simple things we do for joy.” thought Tony. 

The pain subsided now. He whip lashed back to reality, his nostalgic haze was over, it didn’t even require the rum, whatever odours emitted from that deer head must be affecting his mental state. He fainted quickly, slamming his head against the floor at a velocity he could only describe as exhilarating. Before blacking out he felt something he hadn’t felt before, something pleasurable, something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. All he could think about to compare this sudden euphoria was the last time he had his wife to himself. 

He came home from someone’s funeral. It was the twentieth that week, it was another funeral where he was drunk and had to give a speech. He slurred some words out of his mouth and was given an undeserved applause. These words weren’t for the fuck that was randomly eaten by nothingness, it was for his last true love, Peter. They were stupid and poorly organized, but in a drunken stoner, anything can sound like poetry. He drove himself home, another stupid mistake from a drunken mind. The crash that he apparently caused was brief and chaotic, but he remembered none of it. When Pepper screamed at him for the small family he killed, he only felt pure hate for the woman, what authority did she have over him? They were insignificant ants compared to him, also he didn’t feel anything for the family, at this moment all he wanted was to unleash what he held within. The wife he once loved was gone, all that was left was the results of grief that was poorly handled through an eating disorder.

The fat folded over itself as she screamed “Get a hold of yourself!” vile spit came out of her mouth as she spoke. The spit flew, and like a bird learning to fly, fell, landing on Tony’s shirt. 

He had enough of this, she had no power over him, she was weak, gaining weight like a bullied child, she hadn’t even lost anyone important. What right does she have to be sad, to feel anything for the matter. Emotions are a reward, not a human right. To feel, you must suffer. If not you are only emulating your emotions, and that’s what the whore was doing, pretending to be in pain, screaming through her pig snout for attention. She was looking at him confused by his lack of a response.

That’s when she spoke the last words she ever said to him “Tony, are you okay? I overreacted, do you just want to talk.” 

Why was she acting so emphatic? he had treated her like human waste. He borderline raped her every day, how could she look at him with such pity. He was a man, not just any man, the most intelligent man on this planet- Iron Man. That’s what he had wanted to scream, but he only thought it before he fainted.

When he woke Pepper was nursing him in a bath. A cloth moved across his body, making him think of his mother, how he would love to nestle on her tits once more. To be a child, is to be free. The sweet nectar that flowed from a woman’s tit is a child’s first pleasure, it’s introduction to the trap that is sex. The difference between a child and a man is how he reacts to the lack of pleasure, the child screams for more, the man contains the scream within, until he finally achieves his desires.

Tony wanted that release, that completion of existence, that humans live for. That’s when he clutched his prize by the tit and bit down for that nectar. She screamed, and he grunted in the victory, in the achievement of his prize. Hr tore the flesh from her tit, leaving a gaping wound for him to suckle from. He then plunged his hands deep within that bag of flesh and grasped for anything worth having. He pulled from the depths of pepper’s great overburdened bag of flesh, chunks of meat, that he saw as a prize. This is what he deserved for his pain, in piece of meat he saw Peter. His brown hair, those penetrating brown eyes, and that tight body he wanted to use, to be, all shone powerfully through the meat. That’s when he bit down, finally being one with Peter. 

Pepper never told anyone of this, she knew he held power to escape the confines of the law, and strike vengeance down upon her malformed tit if she tried. She did divorce him and take his child, along with much of his wealth. He never took any of that as a personal attack, how could he? It was only logical to want to leave someone who doesn’t care for you. He only valued one thing, that childlike innocence in Peter. 

From the blackout, Tony woke even more dazed, he really had to throw that deer head out, it was causing such conflict. As he stumbled to his feet, he stared at the spot where the deer head should’ve been. It was vacant, lacking his prize. That’s when he saw a shape submerged in the darkness caused by the now gone fire. 

It spoke “TONY STARK!” it’s voice bellowed throughout the cabin.

The voice startled him. He hadn’t heard anyone speak in years. 

“What do you want?” he heard his voice, it was old, cracked with age, it sounded like a whisper from a beat animal. He hated the sound of it. 

“YOU’VE SPENT SO MUCH TIME ROTTING AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T COME TO THE CONCLUSION”

The shape vanished into the darkness. Tony was not afraid of some imagining, if he was finally losing his mind, he would fight the insanity. He still needed time to find someway to Peter, however impossible that might of be. He stood up the world spinning around him, screaming.

“MY NAME IS TONY STARK, IRON MAN!”  
“You think your name has power, weakling?”

Tony repeated himself,more pathetically, the foreign voice was closer, whispering in his ear. 

“ALL PEOPLE ARE THE SAME, LIKE PIGS, NOTHING PUT POINTLESS THOUGHTS, HELD TOGETHER WITH SUCH AMAZING FLESH” 

He felt a wet limb brush brush down his shirt, reaching his anus. 

Tony thought of Peter, as the creature entered him, he moaned as it slid further and further into him, twitching it’s limb, causing forgotten pleasure to spread throughout his body. He started shaking with both pleasure and pain as the creature pulled itself out. 

“Guess you are somewhat special.” said the voice it now sounded like Peter. 

Tony laid there blood now flowing from his ass, unable to speak, all he could think of was how cold that limb was. There was no way it was Peter. 

As the creature took off his clothing, cheap and smelling of rot, he looked at his cabin and the pictures that were hung from it, all these memories of a life now gone, one that he destroyed with desire. He thought of his remaining friends that he abandoned for this life of filth and self- loathing, his daughter that grew up with a cuck of a father like Happy, his fat wife who was never fixed, he could’ve done so much, but he didn’t, and here he is being undressed and raped by the void.

“LOOK AT YOUR RIPE FLESH. PERFECT.” the voice screamed, it sounded everywhere, it was everlasting. He assumed it was waiting for him to ripen with age, whatever this was, it only wanted dying old men. 

His brain was void, consumed by the pain that now flooded his brain from every nerve ending that was now being filled with the void that was raping his very being. Tony couldn’t even scream as it fucked his body to oblivion. Coldness spread throughout his body, it felt great, he hadn’t felt this good since he ate some of Pepper. 

It pulled out again leaving him numb. 

“FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” Tony screamed at the void, he got up to meet his giver of pain, and saw only black, he truly was being violated by some force that could rival God.

It then condensed into a humanoid form, growing features. Before him Peter came from the void, the boy he thought was now nothing, came from nothing. It just stood there and said nothing it’s brain was still developing, Tony took his chance to seize his prize, the thing he had spent years yearning for, that wonderful boy pussy. He jumped the living corpse, almost salivating at the thought of finally having that hole for him. 

Tony tore the suit revealing its ass, and forced his old cock into the hole, it felt cold and moist. No response came from it, but Tony didn’t care as he went pounded that ass. As he plunged deeper and deeper the hole felt colder and colder. Tony placed his stake, and finally established ownership over the boy. Then Tony felt a rip and he fell into the body, cold slime sprayed his body. He tore its ass making an even larger hole requiring a different type of penetration. Tony knew what had to happen, he had to become one with Peter. Covered in the white goo of this imitation of Peter, Tony got on all fours and crawled into the corpse. The white filled his mouth, it tasted like milk, his mother’s milk. Forgotten memories of suckling on his mother came back to him, the taste was exactly the same, he wanted it all. He slurped, consuming until he was full. As he attempted to throw up the thick slime it burst his stomach filling his body. He felt his body expand and tear, the erotic sensation of being blown apart was the last thing he felt. 

What remained of Tony Stark poured out of Peter’s ass. Somehow, Tony still had conciseness, and was aware of what was happening to his remains. He found himself falling into the void’s open mouth. He then became one with the void, and became one of many minds creating one identity. Tony had found a place where he belonged.

Then Tony came to. The manic state was over. There was no void. Tony had spent the night fucking the deer carcass with it’s antler by shoving it up his ass destroying his many important organs. He looked at the sunrise. A moment of beauty before he died, a mighty avenger reduced to mere impulses.


End file.
